


SSJ Blue

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [65]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Smut, Super Saiyan Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @RoylatXCIII
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	SSJ Blue

An intense blueish, white light filled the room as she watched his body transform. A warmth tickled her skin but didn’t dare burn her. The heat from his eyes alone, those suddenly blue irises to match her own, was enough to do Bulma in. 

But when he stalked towards her, slowly shedding his suit until nothing but the intense ki of his newest transformation between then, she found herself quivering in anticipation. 

“Are you ready for the next level?” Vegeta teased, already climbing over her body as she lay across the bed. 

Her teeth reached out quickly to nibble on his bottom lip. “Bring it, princey,” she teased. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut! 


End file.
